The Devil Went Down To Ponyville
by TerraZeal
Summary: After his battle with Archangel Michael for Earth's future, Lucifer loses and finds out that he's not dead. Rather, he somehow ended up in a land of talking pastel ponies. Was this Michael's doing, or his Father's doing? And who is this pink demon that greeted him so quickly?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:** I was watching repeats of Supernatural and this stupid idea popped into my head. What if the battle between Michael and Lucifer had happened, but after Michael killed Lucifer, Someone Else sent him to another universe after his 'death'...namely, Equestria. How will the Prince of Darkness deal with being a pastel pony in a world full of love, friendship, and smiles? So...sort of human-in-Equestria? More like "fallen angel lands in Equestria and finds himself turned into a pastel pony". No knowledge of Supernatural is required. You can just read this as "Satan is a pony in Equestria. Now what?" story. Pre-S6, definitely AU. Note to the grammar/spelling nazis: I'm a FANFICTION writer, not a novelist. There are mistakes. I don't indent my paragraphs. I don't have an editor/pre-reader. Don't read this if you're just going to comment on my mistakes. If you want to comment on religious plot-point mistakes or make suggestions, that's fine. As for anything related to Supernatural...this is AU for THAT world as well, so there are no mistakes. The Darkness, the Aunt that Lucifer mentions, is entirely a creation of Supernatural, not from the Bible. Ignore that, religious plot-pointers. Also, yes, there may be future Lucifer/Rarity romance, for the people who notice their usage of similar language._

 **The Devil Went Down To Ponyville**

The last thing Lucifer remembered, after beating that stupid human to a pulp and getting back to his fight was Michael plunging a sword into his heart. By all accounts, he should be dead and incapable of remembering anything. Death spared no one, not even an angel. Death had been his slave for millions of years, after all. He knew everything there was to know about Death.

Right now, all the fallen angel knew was that he had a pounding headache. Something that angels didn't get. What had Michael done to him? No, not Michael. His brother had definitely shoved a sword straight into his heart. So why could he still think? Lucifer forced his eyes open and almost instantly shut them. A brilliant gold light was hovering above him. God? Could it really be Father after all these years?

The Prince of Darkness risked opening an eye again, and sighed. Just the sun. Except REALLY bright. Much brighter than anything he'd seen on Earth. He sighed and closed his eyes again, thinking. Michael couldn't have done whatever this was.

Lucifer was almost as powerful, and he certainly couldn't...er...teleport people to other planets, or whatever this was. No, this could only be the work of Father. Why would Father take an interest in His son after all these years? Was it because of those monkeys? The Winchester brothers and their defiance? Humanity?

Lucifer couldn't hold back the moan of pain that escaped his should-be-dead lips. Or rather...did he even have lips? With a bit of trepidation, the fallen angel opened his eyes again and turned away from the too-bright sun, finally taking in his surroundings. Grass, lush, green, springtime grass. Trees in full bloom. Birds chirping an irritatingly heavenly-sounding song. At least his body was still intact. Or rather, the body he'd been possessing...right?

With a sigh, Lucifer risked looking down. If he'd been a lesser sort of being, he would have screamed. Instead of the body of one of those talking monkeys, he was in the body of...a small horse. Even worse, a small horse with red fur and...oh, dear Father, no...a bright PINK mane and tail. It was CURLY, too! Lucifer then lost all of his dignity and let out an ear-piercing scream. This was The. Worst. Possible. THING!

"Oooh! Hey, mister, are you okay? I haven't seen you in Ponyville before. You're new. I know everyone in Ponyville. Ooohh! I know! You're from Cloudsdale! Do you know Rainbow Dash? She's a pegasus, too!" A grating, obnoxious female voice interrupted his self-pitying thoughts.

With even more rising horror, he noticed that the horse-thing talking to him was even more pink than his new body. Her fur, mane, and tail were all a bright pink. This had to be his own personal Hell. One of the brothers had to have done this. Not even his Father would have tortured him this much.

The talking horse didn't bother him so much, after all, he was an angel and could speak to animals. It was her...pinkness. Pink was the most evil color in the universe, and he was Satan, so he knew evil! What sort of super-demon was this pink equine? A new creation of Father's, sent by those Winchester monkeys to torment him?

The pink super-demon was still staring at him expectantly, an impossibly huge smile on her...what? Lips? Muzzle? No, he decided, face was probably the best word to use. Lucifer stood, which wasn't difficult.

When you'd been in the body of literally everything ever, including a T-rex, a horse body was quite easy to stand in. With relief, he noticed his wings were still intact. He spread the large, feathery red wings, giving them a few test flaps. He rose off the ground a few feet. He sighed in contentment. Even a small amount of flying...rather, hovering, made one feel...free. At least his precious wings were in working order.

Lucifer coughed a few times, slowly figuring out how to speak in this equine form, "What is this? Where am I? Did the Winchesters put you up to this?"

He glared at the pink thing, trying to use his powers to force her to tell the truth. That was when he realized he had no magic. The Prince of Darkness screamed again.

"Awww! Don't be scared, cutie. No one put me up to this. My Pinkie Sense told me there was a new pony just right near the Everfree Forest, and I just had to come get you. I know, we'll have a welcome to Ponyville party! Oh, right, you asked where you are. You're in Ponyville, a town in Equestria. The bestest, most amazingest, super partyingest town ever! Ponyville is the center of harmony and friendship!"

The pink demon lunged for Lucifer and pulled into a rib-breaking hug.

"C-can't...breathe..." Lucifer coughed, gagged. The pink pony released him, still smiling that ridiculous smile. Her huge eyes widened, if that were possible. She gasped and pointed a hoof at his own.

"What are those, mister? Are you a criminal? Did you escape from the Royal jail? Or maybe you're an evil monster from Tartarus!"

The pink one screamed, but ended up falling on her butt, giggling. "Oooh, I know. You just like wearing shiny bracelets."

Lucifer glanced down. Damn it! Maybe this was why he couldn't use magic here. Though there was no chain binding his legs (both pairs) together, there were silver shackles clenched tightly above his hooves. He tried pulling them off, gritting his teeth in irritation. The pegasus-angel brought one shackle up to his teeth. Horses had strong teeth. Maybe he could bite the irritating cuffs off. Lucifer bit down and screamed. He spat a bloody tooth into the grass.

"Awww! It's okay. I've lost teeth! It only hurts for a little bit! Don't worry. I have some potion that will numb that right up. Come to Sugarcube Corner with me, and-" The pink thing babbled.

"SHUT. UP!" Lucifer snarled, blood from the tooth spilling down his muzzle, "Who are you? WHAT are you?"

The pink thing blinked a few times, that creepy, creepy smile never leaving her face. She tilted her head, which made her look even more creepy. No one should ever be able to out-creep Satan, but she was doing it!

"I'm a Pinkie Pie! My name's Earth Pony!" She shouted, bouncing around him, grinning.

Lucifer smacked his face with a hoof. "I'm pretty sure you have that backwards. Don't you mean your name is Pinkie Pie? And what's an Earth Pony?"

The pink demon, Pinkie Pie (what a creative name), looked at him as if he were stupid.

"You don't know what an Earth Pony is? Wow, you've spent way too much time in Cloudsdale! I knew some pegasises were arrogant, but claiming not to know what an Earth Pony is? That's weird! Oh, and an Earth Pony is a pony...of the earth!" Pinkie Pie explained...not really explaining anything.

Lucifer blinked. "Right. Okay. At least we're still on Earth...right?"

The pegasus-angel looked around. Everything at least looked Earth-like, just...brighter. More vibrant. It looked, to be honest, like the Garden did before he had corrupted Eve into eating the Fruit of Knowledge, leading to their expulsion and...Lucifer shook his head, sighing. Remembering what had once been wouldn't change things. Maybe this was an alternate Earth. One where ponies were the dominant species.

One where they weren't tempted, where the alternate Lucifer didn't tempt them into eating the Fruit. Perhaps...this was a world where Eden was still intact. The fallen angel felt a wave of peace. Eden. Even as a pony-creature, it could still be paradise. He could stay here. He could enjoy himself here. No one would ever know what he once was. He was a pony, now. He was in Eden. He would enjoy it...there would be no temptation. Just...whatever this was.

No, what a ridiculously sentimental thought! He had to get back to his world. He had to finish what he started. His goody-goody brother couldn't be allowed to win! No, Lucifer would find a way home, and he would win! He would-

"Earth? No, this place is called Equus! The capitol is Canterlot, the Crystal Empire is reeaaallly close to being a second capitol, especially since it now has it's own family dynasty! At least, it will when the Princess gives birth! So exciting, I can't WAIT! Sweet Celestia, it's going to be SUPER PARTY-RIFFIC!" The pink thing squealed, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oooooh! I don't know your name yet! What is it? Huh? Huh? Ohhh, I bet I know. It's like your cutie mark. Rising Dawn? Dawn Star? Oooh, I can get it!" The Pinkie Pie (he still wasn't sure if that was her name or species) asked, pointing at his...what, flank?

Lucifer turned, blinked. There was a weird mark on his flank. A ruby-gold half-sun slowly rising above a gold landscape. He almost laughed. The pink thing was sort of right. Dawn Star. Morning Star. Of course. Lucifer Morningstar. It made total sense. He glanced back at the pink pony, who was so perilously close to touching his flank with her nose. He kicked a hoof backwards, hitting the pink pony's own butt mark or whatever they were called and sending her head over hooves into the grass.

The stupid thing giggled! He wrinkled his nose in disgust. This place was even worse than the Cage! Worse than Hell! It was...super Hell or something!

"Soooo? What's your name?" Pinkie Pie stood up, bounced around a few times, shot into the air like a weird cannon ball and landed in front of him, a huge smile on her face. Apparently, getting kicked did nothing.

Lucifer's lips twitched. He almost told her to eff off, but something else told him she wouldn't listen and would just keep following him.

"Morning Star. My name is Morning Star. Some peop-er, ponies, back home called me Light-Bringer, but I prefer Morning Star. That's the name my Father gave me, and that's the name I'll always keep."

He fluttered his wings in slight annoyance. This thing probably wouldn't get it no matter what. For that matter, why _was_ his name so important to him? His Father, the one who made him like he was, gave it to him. He should have changed it, but the thought had never occurred to him.

Why was it now? In fact, why were ANY good thoughts occurring to him? Such as staying in this Eden-like place, in peace, living with these pony creatures as one of them without his dark past hanging over him.

Perhaps...Castiel, the other fallen angel, the one who had fallen for a different reason than him, for the love of a human, had it right. Angels needed to think. Angels could have free will just like humans. They just had to be shown the way.

Lucifer had never really had free will, not really. He had so loved his Father, so badly that he refused to bow to humans, but...had Father been RIGHT all along? Were they better? Was free will better?

He lay down on the soft green grass and closed his eyes, sucking in a breath of air. Apples. He almost laughed. Eden. It was truly another Eden. Even the air was heavy with the scent of fruit, particularly apples, just like Eden. The Morningstar smiled and spread his wings, stretching them into the air, feeling the warm currents rush through the red feathers. A soft sigh escaped him. A sigh of happiness, contentment.

Something he hadn't truly felt since...since Heaven. Since sitting beside his Father, his precious brothers, his family. Not even being united with his human vessel, that Winchester, had led to contentment. Just a feeling of victory, of triumph over his brother.

Michael's vessel hadn't agreed, so he had to unite with the third brother. The weaker one. Lucifer may have won, then. If he had been prepared for Michael's attack. If that Dean person hadn't shown up and distracted him. He'd seen many futures. One where he lost, where Sam took control of the body from him, jumped back in his Cage, with his brother. One where he won, killed them all, took over the Earth. That was as far as that future went.

He wondered if that meant he truly lost in the end. If the Second Coming happened, and Father won. If that future was truly the promised paradise. Or if it were just zombie city, like Dean had been talking about. What did it truly matter? This was the future now. No, this was the present. He was in a land of talking ponies. A Garden of Eden filled with them. Peace. Harmony. Could it last? Could a creature such as Lucifer Morningstar, Satan, evil incarnate, really have peace?

Or was he truly evil? He remembered Her. The real evil. The Darkness. His Aunt. Could Her cloud of Darkness be descending upon the world he left, even now? He needed to at least find a way to look into Earth. His Aunt or not, She was still Father's enemy, and he still loved Father. But...She was also Father's beloved sister. So She messed up and tried to bring about eternal Darkness. Well, it did make sense. She WAS Darkness. Father had loved Her, even as He sealed Her away. Lucifer remembered his Father crying for YEARS after sealing away His beloved sister. To Him, losing Her was losing everything. She was the only one who had ever truly been His equal, at least that was what He had told Lucifer and his brothers.

Light and Dark were supposed to reign over the universe together. In harmony and peace, not fight one another until one was forced to seal the other away. Lucifer would have bet his hind legs that one of those Team Free Will kids would find a way to break Her seal. Of course, Lucifer knew his Father. Father would forgive Her. It was what He did, after all. Too bad Satan wouldn't be there to finally get to know the Aunt he should have had. The kind, loving Woman of darkness and starlight, meant to guide the universe alongside Father.

Morning Star (that was the name he was going to use in this world) sighed. Enough thinking about things he no longer had any influence over. Father and the Darkness were not here. He was most concerned about the fact that he couldn't use magic. Probably due to the shackles on his legs. He would have to find someone who could to remove them. To do that, he would have to continue talking to...the Pink Thing.

The Pink Thing was still bouncing in place, apparently his thoughts hadn't taken up much time. She grinned at him.

"MORNING STAR! That's such a GREAT name! It's like...Twilight Sparkle! Er...or Sunset Shimmer...or Starlight Glimmer! Wait, what?" Pinkie Pie looked confused, for good reason. It seemed even she had no idea what she was talking about. "Welllll, whatever! It sounds like if you were a unicorn, you totallyyyy would have been one of Celestia's pupils!"

"Unicorn?" Morning Star blinked, then memories he didn't know he had came to him. Of course. A race of MAGIC users. Just what he needed. "Oh, yes. Of course. Do you...know any powerful unicorns? They might be able to help get these, er, fancy bracelets, off. I sort of put them on and can't get them off now." He lied.

Pinkie Pie gasped, "Of course I know powerful unicorns! The absolutely most power-riffic unicorn ever! Well, she's actually an alicorn now, but she was a powerful unicorn and her magic is super duper amazing. She's the Twilight Sparkle I mentioned. Oh, and she's a pretty mare, maybe you'll like her!"

The pink-hued pony started bouncing away, down a gravel road toward what looked like a garishly painted pastel town. Morning Star wrinkled his lips, muzzle, whatever. Disgusting! Still...he needed his power back. He grudgingly followed Pinkie, glaring at her flank, which was decorated with a triple balloon butt mark. Cutie Mark, his mind corrected him. That's what they're called.

This place was literally The. Worst. Possible. PLACE!


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:** I know several people (at least on FFN, not sure about here) would have preferred a sequel to Flutterprincess, but...I've watched way too much Supernatural to think of anything else right now, so you get a second chapter of Lucifer-in-Equestria crack. Amara is not an OC. She really is the Darkness, the sister of the Light...making her Luci's auntie. She used to be evil and want to...make the whole universe, uh, darkness or something, but ended up being talked out of it by one of the most important members of our beloved Team Free Will (Dean, Sam, Cas, Crowley, Rowena, Billie at the time). The original Team Free Will was Dean, Sam, Cas, Bobby, and Crowley. The others joined later, along with Jack, who is not important and has no bearing on this story at all. The Bad Place (basically, Godzilla rules the world) and Apocalypse World (evil version of archangel Michael rules the world) are mentioned, but you don't need to know anything about them. It happens that Alternate Universes are a real thing in SPN, so this is not REALLY deviating from SPN canon, since AU is real there…SPN COULD have a world of pastel talking ponies. We don't know!_

 _ **Chapter 2: A Purple Princess, The Most Beautiful Mare In The Universe, and the Darkness?**_

Lucifer...no, Morning Star, he kept reminding himself, was beyond humiliated and felt very invaded! This purple winged pony with a horn wouldn't stop prodding him with strange instruments! She even stuck a helmet on his head, showed him a mirror, and asked him to write something in a notebook. Grudgingly, just wanting his magic back, he did all she asked. According to the pink thing, Pinkie Pie, this was Twilight Sparkle. She was some kind of...pony princess, which was why she had a horn and wings.

Lucifer wondered...if he got his magic back, would he grow a horn? Or could he just channel it the way he had as an angel? With simple thought, a wave of a hand...er, hoof…a wink...or just a horn? He liked it better the other way, of course. Here, a horn more or less told everyone that a pony was a witch, or rather, a...mage? What was the right word? Either way, he wanted his magic to SHOCK people-er, ponies. With a horn, his magic wouldn't be shocking. Wouldn't be a surprise.

Morning Star let out a frustrated sigh and fluffed his large red wings in irritation, a snort unintentionally escaping his pony-mouth.

"O-oh! I'm so sorry. I was caught up reading! I've just never seen anything like you before! You're a pegasus, but you have so much latent magic! More than any other unicorn or even alicorn I've ever seen!" the purple princess pony gasped, running back and forth between various machines, hooves making clopping noises on the crystalline floor of the...castle-house-thing, "Why, only the princesses have magic even close to this! My own magic...I don't think it's anything like this! I don't even know WHAT this is! Oh my, I need to write to Celestia, right now! Spiiiiike!"

If he weren't tied down with leather straps, he would have stuffed his hooves into his ears. Well, his wings weren't tied down. Stuffing his ears with some fluffy red feathers, Morning Star relaxed and watched the purple pony have some type of panic attack while screaming for someone called Spike.

Closing his eyes, he relaxed. The purple pony's screeches had vanished, as had she, out the door, looking for a "Spike". Lucifer relaxed his wings and looked at the leather straps. As a former human, it was easy to find a way to undo them. He'd realized very early on that his wings more or less replaced hands for the winged ponies, pegasi. Manipulating his wings, the brand-new muscles aching slightly as he stretched them and contorted them into a shape most closely resembling a hand, he squeezed the end of the strap with a wing and pulled. The leather unraveled easily, the simple belt-like contraption holding it in place fell to the side of the chair.

Lucifer grinned and immediately undid the other strap. He stepped out of the chair and stretched, paying careful attention to his sore wings, stretching them and giving them a few good flaps. Hovering a few feet in the air, he glanced around. Shiny crystals. At least it was better than the pastel-painted homes in the town...ah, a door, right there.

The Morning Star's eyes widened as he heard a voice coming down the hall, a feminine, tinkling voice, a soft, strange accent. He didn't want to be strapped down again! He shot into the air and landed on a crystal chandelier thingy, crouching down to see what pony came through the door this time. Huh. She didn't sound like the purple one, but she was still calling out for that "Spike" character.

"Spiiike! Spikey-wikey! Darling, where are you? Twilight's looked everywhere! Please come out, sweetie! It's Rarity!" A unicorn mare with alabaster white fur and a cutie mark of diamond-shaped purple/blue gems walked in, she had amazing, stylish violet hair..or was it called a mane? And she wore a necklace with a gem of firey red in the center. Like the sweet fires of hell it burned!

Lucifer couldn't find his voice. She was literally. The. Most. Gorgeous. Thing. EVER! Oh shit! The pegasus-angel lost his grip on the chandelier and plummeted to the ground, faceplanting in front of the gorgeous unicorn mare.

"Ow. That was embarrassing," Lucifer rubbed his head, wincing.

The white mare giggled a little.

"I think it was cute, darling. By the way, who are you and why are in Twilight's experimental magic room? And why haven't I seen you around? Surely I would remember such a stylish young pegasus stallion!" She giggled again and flipped her hair, the gem that burned like hellfire glittering in the light with each small movement she made.

"Buh-uh-I-" Lucifer stammered, the gorgeous white mare...the hellfire gem...it was almost too much. He'd rarely been attracted to...well, anyone, on Earth..but this...it was almost like love-or lust-at first sight. He gulped, noticing the mare, Rarity...what an amazing name...look at him in puzzlement.

"I'm...the name is Morning Star. I uh, just got here today. The-that thing..Pinkie whatever...found me outside some forest. I hit my head really hard. I think I fell off a cloud. I can't remember much," he lied, since he couldn't really tell her the truth. Who would believe he was another world's Devil? Even if she did...he didn't really want to scare her away. She was far too pretty for that.

Rarity put a hoof to her mouth and giggled into it.

"You don't have to be so shy, Morning Star. Twilight will get you all fixed up, promise! And Pinkie Pie isn't scary, she's just a little odd, that's all. You'll have your memory back in no time! Surely a stallion such as yourself won't be missing for long. You must have family awaiting your return!" Rarity said quite dramatically, all of this with a hoof to her head, she looked near to fainting.

A pain shot through the Devil's stomach. Family. She had no idea how badly that word hurt him. It was like a knife to the gut. His brothers. His Father. His Aunt. Even...even his vessel. They were all his family. And now, he doubted he would ever see them again. Or get to know Her, the aunt he should have had all those years ago. Satan fought back the tears stinging his eyes. The Prince of Lies did NOT cry. Satan was NOT someone sentimental! Stupid! He had KILLED one of his brothers.

He remembered the archangel blade, shoving it into the heart of his little brother, the fun-loving angelic embodiment of chaos and trickery, Gabriel. Those green eyes going dull, his mouth no longer grinning mischievously at the thought of some new trick to play on mortals, but leaking blood and silent as death. And then...an explosion of pure white light, and wings, once golden and beautiful and massive, scorched and torn into the cracked concrete of the illusion of a hotel created by his brother's 'friends'.

Raphael...she had never tried to intervene. She had never tried to face him. Her support, it was all with Michael. He almost missed it. The way they had been, before his Fall. Her laughter, still stoic and harsh compared to Gabriel's reckless, mad laughter or Lucifer's wicked, dark laugh as he watched the monkeys that would become humans try to figure out the use of tools. Michael, not laughing, but watching over his father's creation proudly, massive wings spread over his little brothers, as if protecting them no matter what, in addition to protecting the monkeys.

Michael's proud, happy smile as he watched his younger brothers laugh and play and watch the monkeys, pointing and taking bets. Looking back, he saw, and he knew. Gabriel's longing, the look on his face...normally so full of mirth and mischief, but full of sheer emptiness. He had known, even then, that humans had something he didn't. Even the monkeys, the proto-humans, had it. Raphael...he remembered her confusion. The questions she asked Michael. Why. Their grace...why was it so different? So powerful? Michael's reassurances.

That angels were Father's first and best. Father's children. Lucifer's own dark thoughts as he probed the minds of the increasingly intelligent monkeys. Something that wasn't grace at all existed within them. Something that caused the longing in Gabriel and the confusion in Raphael. The something that became more powerful than an angel's grace. More powerful than even Her darkness. Souls. These weak, helpless, magickless monkeys...they had...souls. And souls made angelic grace look feeble in comparison.

And now, he saw that the monkeys weren't the only ones with souls. These ponies, their bodies were lit from the inside with something that could only be a soul. He had seen it in Pinkie Pie, Twilight, and now this beautiful Rarity. Her soul was just as beautiful as her physical form. He sensed...generosity. Giving of herself, willingness to help others, no matter the cost to herself. Was this REALLY a different world, where Eden hadn't been corrupted? Where ponies had not ate the forbidden fruit, and lived in eternal peace and harmony?

Sweet Father, he wished it were so. Tears welled in his eyes. If only...if only the others...his family...if they could just see...and be here. Together. Family again. Brothers. Sisters. Father. Aunt. The emptiness he felt ever since being expelled from Heaven, away from his family...it was as if this beautiful world of these beautiful creatures, these powerful ponies with souls like humans...the emptiness was starting to fade. Something else was taking it's place, but what? Lucifer's lips curled. No. No. He would NOT let his brother Michael's sappy 'we must love them more than us because he they're better' words ruin this.

Lucifer would get back to Earth. He would find Michael. He would kill him. And then, he would begin his reign over Earth, as he should have, before whoever intervened and sent him to this world did so. He would find a way to travel back to that world, or alter time. Anything to get away from this saccharine world that forced him to feel happy. That forced sentiments on him. He was the Devil. The Devil felt nothing of the sort! He was evil!

"Darling? Are you alright? You look a bit feverish. Perhaps you need to lie down?" It was Rarity, the one who had first made him think these thoughts.

If he'd had his magic, he would destroy her where she stood. No one made the Prince of Lies into a simpering, love-sick moron! He felt nothing for her. Nothing. And yet...part of him still felt that he was lying to himself. He was the Father of Lies...so he knew lying. And this was a lie. The attraction to Rarity was far more than physical. She was the embodiment of generosity, her soul almost reaching out to his, as if willing to help him, even though she knew nothing of his past as a monster. That horn that gave magic seemed to pulse magic out on it's own, perhaps unknown even to the unicorn. The magic from the horn was powerful selflessness. Powerful "I will help you, no matter the cost" feelings.

Lucifer licked his lips...muzzle...whatever.

"I...guess I could lie down. Before Twilight finds this Spike person and subjects me to more tests," Lucifer sighed in defeat. Maybe a nap would just solve all his problems. Maybe this was a mere nightmare. Maybe the fight hadn't even happened yet. Hell, maybe his vessel still hadn't agreed to hold him.

Rarity smiled and lit her horn. A soft blue aura emanated from it, and a soft-looking sofa appeared in front of her.

"There you are, dear. I've become quite adept at summoning comfortable couches over the years. A lady can't simply faint and fall to the ground. Why, she'll muss her mane!" Rarity flipped her own stylish, violet mane and gestured for Lucifer to come closer.

"Thank you, Miss Rarity. I honestly didn't realize just how tired I am. Maybe when I wake, I'll feel better, too. Could you please ask Twilight, the purple one, not to wake me? I just...want to sleep awhile." Lucifer settled on the couch, which was indeed quite soft, lying on his stomach and fluffing his red wings a few times in contentment. He closed his eyes.

"I will, Morning Star. You are a very strapping stallion, if I must say. Good luck. I hope you have sweet dreams, dear," Rarity leaned over the couch and gave Morning Star a tiny peck on the cheek, using her magic to brush aside some of his curly pink hair, "Maybe you're a pegasi relative of Pinkie. Twilight will figure everything out. You'll be back with your family in no time at all!"

Lucifer felt himself drifting off into sleep, but he'd felt the soft kiss Rarity had given him. His face burned, and would probably show embarrassment if he weren't already a dark red. Hooves clacked on the crystal as Rarity left the room. Silence lulled Morning Star to sleep. Darkness enveloped him. Comfort embraced him.

Opening his eyes, Satan knew he was still asleep. This was a dream. It was so vivid, however. He looked at his surroundings. It wasn't as most dreams were. No gleaming gates of Heaven. No family. No brilliant Light waiting for him, beckoning him home. Just darkness and a smattering of stars in every direction. If it weren't for his wings, he would have been afraid of plummeting into all the nothingness that surrounded him. All the starry darkness of this weird dream world.

Lucifer had no idea how long the dream world stayed nothing but darkness. Eventually, however, one of the stars in the distance grew brighter than the others and came closer, coming upon him before a being stepped out. Fear twisted Lucifer's stomach and brain. Her. She was here. It was over. It was all over. The Darkness was back. There was no escape. The Light couldn't defeat her, not without the help of the others!

He flapped his wings and tried to fly, or run, or anything. Instead, he felt a soft hand on his head. A hand. Not a hoof. Not a pony. Of course not a pony. The Darkness wasn't a pony. She wasn't human either. The Darkness was Darkness. She was everything Dark and Destruction. She was everything her sibling was not. She was not the beloved Light, Creation, and Being. She was the dark sister. The embodiment of all things dark and all things that brought nightmares.

"Please. Do not be afraid. I mean you no harm...Lucifer Morning Star, sweet nephew," said a soft, yet deep and echoing female voice, "I know you helped imprison me, all those years ago. It doesn't matter anymore. Thanks to them, I am free. We are harmony again. We are one. The love we shared has returned."

Lucifer risked it and looked up. A woman. A human woman. Or rather, human-like. She was tall, taller than most human females, had long, dark, wavy hair filled with glittery stars and eyes as dark as what she represented. Her skin was pale and shimmering, like moonlight. Her face...that was what shocked him most of all. Last time he had seen her, she had been snarling with rage, yelling that they could not defeat her, they would never imprison her, she would kill them all, she would bring eternal darkness...but now, her face was sad and soft-looking, tears trailing from those dark eyes, down that luminescent skin.

She was hurting. The Dark Sister was hurting. Why? What was so she sad about? She leaned over and pressed Her lips to his curly pink mane, giving him a soft kiss. So kind, affectionate, loving. Far from the snarling, wicked, nightmare queen of darkness that they had imprisoned so long ago. If She could change so much, did...did that mean that he could too?

"Yes. Lucifer, sweet nephew I should have loved, change is unavoidable. If we do not change, we end up lost, or imprisoned," She let out a soft, sad laugh, "It was my inability to cope with change, to understand how greatly He loved His Creations. Even when I understood, at last, I was fraught with jealousy and anger. How dare He love someone that isn't me? How dare OTHERS love someone like Him, rather than myself? I hated it. I hated the universe. Existence. I wanted nothing more than to return to the way things had been, before He had changed them."

The Dark Lady sobbed freely, pulling Lucifer close and pressing her luminous face into his soft mane. Her hands went down, to the shackles around his legs. She stroked them a few times, sighing sadly.

"These are my fault. I can't remove them. It is part of your imprisonment. Part of your being given a second chance. Learn to change. Learn to love, Lucifer. Without mind control. Without magic. Learn to love what I so long ago hated. Please. It's your only chance. And please, when you see me in this human form, you may call me Amara, not Darkness. I am...not the Darkness anymore, not really. I am not the same person I was when I was simply the Darkness or the Dark Lady. I am Amara. Just Amara. In other forms, I have other names, but when you see me like this, call me Amara," She ran a hand over his wings, gently stroking the feathers.

The Darkness...no, AMARA, he corrected himself. How was it possible that She was here? She hadn't been free when he had 'died' at the hands of his brother. Was She from another timeline? No. He remembered something Father had said. He and Sister surpassed all of time and space. They were everywhere, all the time. From the moment of Her release in any timeline, She was free to traverse any universe.

"Yes. Please, nephew, speak with your lips, not your thoughts. I...would much appreciate it. There are many worlds. Many universes. Many world-lines. I am free in several. Just one alone would be enough to make this possible. Yes, in this universe, this world, I am free. I am not...Darkness...anymore. I am just a sister. And you...you want so badly to be nothing more than a brother again. I feel it. It broke your heart, killing Gabriel." Amara's tear streaked cheeks were red. She had been sobbing heavily.

Lucifer found his voice. It was hard, but he managed it. In the face of Darkness Herself, talking was difficult.

"A-aunt Amara. Is he...please, tell me. Is Gabriel alive here? In this world or universe? I didn't want to kill him. It hurt more than anything in the world. I LOVED my little brother. LOVED him! He forced me to kill him. He practically asked for it! Please tell me he is here and he is okay!" Lucifer reached out and grabbed Amara's shimmering hand with his hooves.

Amara smiled, once again stroking his mane and wings.

"Fear not. Gabriel is alive. He said it once himself, after all. You can't out trick the Trickster. And your brother is, above all things, a mischievous trickster! Gabriel is alive. I'm sure as soon as he feels your presence, he will come to you. Gabriel was also given a second chance. As you might know, he longed for humanity, but he had no qualms about playing with humans, as long as it was funny or amusing to him. This world is his second chance." Amara sighed wistfully, "He still doesn't understand completely that ponies aren't just there for his amusement...either way, I'm just glad he didn't pull another Mystery Spot or TV Land shenanigan. Turning Equestria into a giant television studio would be something he would do in a heartbeat. It's a good thing his favorite member of Team Free Will is still here to make sure he doesn't do such a thing."

The Darkness laughed. Apparently Gabriel had done something really dumb in the other world that involved 'Mystery Spots' and 'TV Worlds'. And Gabriel's favorite member of Team Free Will...it could only be Sam. Lucifer's true vessel. Sam was shy, gentle, and yet so full of anger and rage when pushed to the breaking point. And so ready to love. If anyone could and would give the silly trickster a second chance, it would be Sam. Lucifer knew Sam better than Sam knew himself. Gabriel was Sam's. Castiel was Dean's. And...Crowley was Bobby's. They had their angels, or demons.

"So this...it's just an alternate universe? I didn't even know such things were real. I thought there was just one timeline, or world-line, whatever." Lucifer said, his voice catching a few times. Talking to the woman he had helped imprison so long ago, had thought a monster, was hard. But then, what was he, if not also a monster?

"Yes, nephew. This is indeed an alternate universe. I wish I could say that Eden remained uncorrupted, unchanged, in this universe, but some things do not change, no matter how we wish they would. Even I became corrupted and jealous in this universe, too. I was jealous of the love and worship your Father received. I hated it. I was jealous. And so I was imprisoned in darkness, just like in your universe." Amara smiled, "At least be happy you're not in the Bad Place or Apocalypse World."

She gave a soft laugh. Lucifer wondered what she was talking about. Other universes?

"Yes. And please, once again, use your voice. The Bad Place...it's more or less a universe where the dinosaurs survived destruction and rose up more powerful and more intelligent than humans. Apocalypse World...it's where you and your brother fought. And he won. And he turned the world into a living nightmare, making angels into his own personal servants of his desire to rule all things. You don't have to worry about these worlds. They are unimportant here. Equestria is important. Living here, taking the second chance you've been given...that is important." Amara leaned down and kissed him again.

"For now...goodbye, Lucifer. My sweet nephew. I will see you again, and quite soon, if I'm correct," Amara gave him a soft smile and vanished in a spiral of starlight and darkness.

Lucifer's eyes opened the moment Amara vanished. The crystal castle again. It was real. This WAS a second chance. The Dark Sister confirmed it. She was so powerful that she would not lie about something like this. This was real, this was true. Lucifer could be a brother again. He could have family again.

Tears stung his eyes. Instead of fighting them, he let them flow freely. He wasn't Lucifer the Prince of Lies, a monster, or a fallen angel anymore. He was just...a pegasus pony living in a world called Equestria. That's all he was. Hopefully, that's all he would ever be.


End file.
